Union Civil Authority
The Union Civil Authority was formed in the aftermath of the Second Schism and the Fall of City 33, and was formed following an order issued by Central Command. This order called for a broad restructuring and streamlining of the non-military component of the New Union. The remnants of the Union Civil Service and Union Civil Academy, as well as all remaining loyal Vanguard personnel, were folded into the UCA. This authority focused on the New Union's civilian-related affairs. Most of its work was internal, at least initially. Outreach activities by the UCA were mostly limited to those who reached out seeking to join the New Union, which was an increasingly rare occurrence in the period immediately following the Second Schism. However, Central Command later reincorporated outreach efforts into the strategic doctrine of the UCA. New Union loyalists appointed by military authorities make up much of the higher levels of the UCA, while positions lower on the ladder are more egalitarian. Organization Civil Oversight Committee The Civil Oversight Committee was charged with overseeing the Union Civil Authority upon its initial formation. This committee was comprised of some of the top officials in the various groups within the UCA, with some at-large members being appointed from the broader populace by Central Command. While the authority of the committee is still subordinate to that of Central Command, it nonetheless is the most powerful predominantly civil authority that has existed within the New Union, controlling important services and functions provided by the groups under their authority. Vanguard The Vanguard is the paramilitary wing of the Union Civil Authority. Who exactly it answers to is somewhat confusing, as the Vanguard fall under the authority of both the Union Civil Authority and the Union Military Authority. In addition, there are senior Vanguard officers that are members of Central Command, placing them on a roughly equal level with members of the Civil Oversight Committee as well as leaders from the divisions of the main New Union military. Vanguard forces engage in a number of activities in service to the New Union. Some are recruited directly from New Union-aligned settlements and are formed into Settlement Defense Forces (SDFs). Others are deployed to the fringes of New Union territories for the purposes of force reconnaissance, initial exploration, and occasional outreach to settlements deemed to be of value to the New Union. Still others were posted in major New Union bases and facilities alongside the regular military. The actual extent of the duties assigned to a Vanguard member can be highly variable depending on where they are stationed. Those Vanguard members who have limited duties or lower time commitments required by their local units are allowed to take up other work with other Civil Authority groups or local businesses, as long as doing so did not cause conflict with their Vanguard duties. Union Civil Service : See Union Civil Service Union Civil Academy Union Outreach Commission The Union Outreach Commission was group formed to determine how to more effectively reach out to unaffiliated groups and settlements and convince them to align with the New Union. While simply marching New Union or Vanguard troops into town did work in some cases, especially if they brought supplies to distribute, other instances required more targeted approaches. The Commission relied upon recon information delivered by the military to determine what would work best for a given settlement. Essentially, most of their work was a propaganda operation, though they would sometimes send out field agents with advance Vanguard teams in order to engage in more direct outreach. Over time, the Union Outreach Commission expanded operations to include news broadcasts. Civil Resettlement Program The Civil Resettlement Program was an initiative created to better consolidate manpower and resources by encouraging civilians from various settlements to relocate to larger, more well-defended New Union settlement areas. While New Union doctrine forbade high levels of centralization, to ensure the force could be mobile if necessary, being spread thin across the wasteland was not considered optimal either. Having labor and potential military recruits in fewer and more well defended and supplied areas would ensure increased efficiency for the New Union. While the program was civilian-run, some settlement relocations were considered higher priority, and as such resettlement suggestions that were declined would occasionally be enforced by the New Union military. Fortunately, the Union Outreach Commission was usually quick in working to smooth over any issues that such actions caused. Category:New Union